The Last Cry
by MuffinMaker1
Summary: This is just another PewdieCry fanfic :) Sorry if someone is upset or something.


Pewdie woke up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember what he was doing. He looked around in the car he found himself in. In front of him and the car was a big, castle-like house. How could this be? Only a few minutes ago he sat in front of the computer and played Outlast! But… it couldn't be… could it? Was he in the game? "No!" he told himself. That was just fucking insane. But why did he have a camera then…? He exited the car, went to the gate and opened it. He walked up to the big double-door.

-"H-Hello?" He whispered as he stood in front of the big door. No answer, of course. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. Locked. He looked around a bit until he found a hole in the wall beside the big house. Pewdie crouched through the hole and found a ladder. He took it and jumped through an open window. He had brought the camera with him. He had a feeling that it could become useful. As he entered the room, the lamp broke and everything went pitch black. Pewdie walked around in the dark, searching for something he couldn't see. After about five minutes in the dark room, Pewdie realized that he had a camera. He could use the light on it to see in dark spaces. As he turned on the camera, the room immediately filled up with a blue-green light. He found the door, and could now exit the room. In the corridor he didn't need the camera. He turned it off and entered the next room. A big room with sofas and a big TV. He found a new door in next to the TV. As he walked past the TV, a high sound could be heard. Pewdie immediately turned around to look at the TV. The screen had turned white and the sound… Pewdie quickly opened the new door and exited the room. In a room with a computer he found some batteries. It could be good if the camera ran out of battery. He went through the corridors. When he passed the toilets, the door shut itself. Pewdie power-walked past it. He entered the airshaft and hoped to find something. He wasn't really sure what he was looking for though. He looked through the cracks and saw a bald, mad-looking guy running out with a knife in his hand. It gave Pewdie shivers.

-"No,no,no,no!" he wispered. Why was he here? What was he supposed to do?! He jumped out of the airshaft. He opened a new door slowly. A bloody body hanged upside-down, dangling from the roof. Pewdie walked past it. The sight combined with the smell nearly made him throw up. The head was gone. "Where is the head?" Pewdie thought. He ran out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Immediately a big guy came in his sight. The bug guy roared and started chasing Pewdie. Pewdie ran as fast as possible until he found some lockers. The big guy was pretty far behind, but he didn't have much time. He went into one of the lockers and closed the door. Seconds later, the big guy entered the room. Pewdie hold his breath. A long time later, the big guy exited the room. Pewdie breathed out and exited the locker. He ran down the stairs. What was this place? This was exactly as in the game. Without a doubt. He was in the basement now. He had muddy water up to his knees. He found a button. He's instincts told him that he should push it, so he did. Something started bashing the door. He ran to the closest locker he saw. This was not good. He closed his eyes, waiting for the thing to leave. When he exited the locker he saw a red light. Another button. He pressed it. When he opened the door, something else did it too. He screamed and closed the door in the things face. He sat down behind something big. He didn't really know what it was. The thing exited the room and so did Pewdie too.

-"Where the fuck did he go?!" he asked. He walked around a little more and pulled a lever. He didn't find any more buttons or levers so he went up the stairs again. There was the big guy again. But this time, Pewds didn't have anywhere to run. The big guy threw him through the glass. Pewdie fell down in what looked like an arena, but there was cells everywhere. The thing in the cells either tried to grab him when he walked past or either curled up in a corner. Some of the once who had curled up in a corner was blindfolded. Some of the cells had big iron doors. It was the same in there. When he had checked 6 of those doors, he only had one more left. He remembered what was waiting in all the cells, since he played the game. But when he entered the cell he froze in fear. He closed the door and went down on his knees in front of the bloody figure who had curled up on the bed. Pewdie shook the blindfolded figure gently.

-"Cry?!" He shouted. His friend shook with fear.

-"No… don't… it hurts!" He cried. Pewdie tried to remove the blindfold, but Cry turned his back to him.

-"No… please, stop!"

-"Cry! It's me, Felix!" Pewdie turned Cry's face to him and started remove the blindfold again. Cry kept screaming and crying. When the blonde boy finally could remove the blindfold, Cry didn't want to open his eyes.

-"Cry,please! Look at me!" Pewdie whispered. Why was Cry here anyway? Cry shook his head. Tears streamed down his face. The bed and Cry's clothes was all blood-soaked and Cry had a big crack in his head and one of his legs was twisted. Pewdie shook his head. What should he do?

-"Sorry, Cry. There is no other way." Pewdie excused and put Cry over his shoulder. The brown-haired boy screamed in fear more than pain. When he should exit the cell, Pewdie heard footsteps. He quickly shoved Cry under the bed and lied down beside him. Cry had stop screaming now, but he still cried and whispered for help. Pewdie put his hand over Cry's mouth just in time before the door opened. Cry calmed down after a short while. The thing that came in left and Pewdie crawled back out and helped Cry out. Pewdie put down his friend on the bed again.

-"Cry! Listen to me!" He said. Cry curled up against the wall and cried again.

-"Snap out of it, Cry!" Pewdie raised his hand and slapped his friend over the cheek. Cry twitched and looked at his friend.

-"P-Pewds…?" He sobbed. Pewdie nodded and gave his friend a hug.

-"Now we have to get the fuck out from this place." Pewdie muttered. Cry nodded and wiped his tears. He tried to stand up but his broken leg held him down.

-"Ouch!" he groaned. Pewdie sighed.

-"Get on my back!" He commended. Cry did as Pewdie told him. Pewdie carefully opened the door and looked out. The thing wasn't there anymore.

-"Where do we go?" Pewdie asked his friend. Cry looked around a little while.

-"You can climb up those boxes." He said. Pewdie shook his head.

-"No. How are you supposed to get up there? You can't climb and I can't lift you up." He protested, but knew what Cry was going to say.

-"Either way I can try to climb. If I can't… you have to leave me." He told the blonde. Pewdie shook his head again.

-"I am not leaving you!" He answered. Cry sighed. Pewdie silently walked up to the boxes. He stood on tiptoe, but it wasn't enough for Cry to get up. Pewdie jumped as high as he could. Cry saw his chance and threw himself forward. He hanged at the edge of the boxes. Pewdie pushed him up the last way.

-"Grab my hand, Felix!" Cry shouted and reached out his hand. Something appeared behind Cry. It was that big guy that threw Pewds down.

-"Watch out!" Pewdie shouted. Cry turned around and jumped out of the way just in time. The big guy had charged forward, aiming on Crys head. "The big guy" didn't have time to stop. He kept running until he was in the middle of the room.

-"Dammit, Pewds! Grab my hand!" Cry shouted. Pewdie turned around, jumped and grabbed Cry's hand. Cry groaned as he pulled his friend up. The guy had now started to charge forward again, now aiming on Felix back. Cry pulled with all his strength. As Cry had pulled his friend into safety, "the big guy" ran into the pile of boxes . The boxes started to sway. Pewdie jumped up to the second floor. Cry tried to crawl backwards but as the boxes started to fall, so did he. Pewdie grabbed Cry's leg. Sadly, it was the broken leg. Cry screamed in pain. It was heart-breaking.

-"Calm down!" Pewdie shouted. "Not this again!" he thought. Suddenly, Cry didn't move any more. Now Pewdie was able to pull him up. As Cry was pulled to safety, Pewdie realized that his friend had passed out. Probably because of the pain.

-"Cry, you son of a bitch!" He whispered. He had to carry him again. He pulled Cry up and carried him as a new-married groom carries his bride. Pewdie smiled. Cry looked so peaceful. As he went through the corridor he could hear familiar footsteps. He laid down Cry behind a desk. But there was only space enough for one person. Pewdie looked around for another hiding place. A while later, the door flew open. The mad-looking guy from before stood there. Stared. Nearly immediately the thing ran towards Pewdie. Pewdie backed until he felt the wall against his back. The thing raised its knife. But suddenly it stopped and turned around. Something grabbed its foot. Pewdie looked down.

-"I won't let you hurt him…you bastard!" Cry held the things foot as tightly he could. The thing kicked him in the stomach. Cry groaned in pain and tried to stand up. The thing bent down over him and raised his knife one more time. "I have to do something!" Pewdie thought. But he didn't come up with so much. The thing dug the knife deep into Cry's arm. Pewdie could see a hammer behind the desk. He picked it up and bashed the things skull with all his force. The thing fell to the floor in a puddle of blood. Pewdie sat down beside the whimpering Cry. He looked up at pewdie.

-"Am I going to die here?" He asked. Pewdie shook his head.

-"You are not going to die as long as I am with you." He answered. This was just too dramatic.

-"Can you stand?" He asked. Cry shook his head.

-"I doubt it. I can't even move." Pewdie did get as answer. He nodded. He lift Cry up and walked to an open window. There was the ladder! Pewdie placed Cry on his shoulder and climbed down. As his feet touched the ground Cry moved a little.

-"Felix… can you put me down, please?" He asked. Pewdie lied his friend down on the ground. Pewds had a bad feeling about this. His friends face was white and he looked half-asleep… or half-dead!

-"Sorry,but… there is no way for me to make it through this." Cry said and smiled.

-"C'mon, Cry! We are so close! Don't give up now!" Pewdie begged.

-"Shut up! I'm trying to be dramatic here!" Cry complained. When he didn't get any answer he kept talking.

-"And I want to tell you something… I…"

-"C'mon, you will make it!" Pewdie interrupted.

-"You will…"

-"I LOVE YOU! OKAY?!" Cry shouted out in frustration. Pewdie was shocked.

-"C-Cry…" Pewdie blushed.

-"I'm sorry…" Cry finished. Pewdie leaned forward to Cry's face and kissed him. During the kiss, Pewdie could feel Cry's life slowly vanish. He laid down Cry's body on the ground and closed his eyes. Then he went back to the car. Crying. He felt a little dizzy.

-"I'm so sorry, Cry…" He whispered.

Pewdie woke up and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember what he was doing. He looked around in the car he found himself in. In front of him and the car was a big, castle-like house. How could this be? Only a few minutes ago he sat in front of the computer and played Outlast! And the worst of it was… that it felt like this had happened before…


End file.
